Audio log
Audio Logs are sound files found at various types of data terminals in Halo 3: ODST and are components of a meta-game called Sadie's Story. These logs tell the story about a Kenyan girl called Sadie Endesha during the invasion of Earth in October 20, 2552. Unlocking Audio Logs will also unlock Supply Caches scattered throughout the level Mombasa Streets. There are 30 logs in total. 29 of them can be found in Mombasa Streets while number 30 can only be found after acquiring the other 29. Number 30 can be found by following the police officer in Data HiveHalo 3: ODST Official Strategy Guide. Audio Log Transcripts Audio log 1, Circle 1, Arc 1 Audio log 2, Circle 1, Arc 2 Audio log 3, Circle 1, Arc 3 Audio log 4, Circle 2, Arc 1 Audio log 5, Circle 2, Arc 2 Audio log 6, Circle 2, Arc 3 Audio log 7, Circle 3, Arc 1 Audio log 8, Circle 3, Arc 2 Audio log 9, Circle 3, Arc 3 Audio log 10, Circle 4, Arc 1 Audio log 11, Circle 4, Arc 2 Audio log 12, Circle 4, Arc 3 Audio log 13, Circle 5, Arc 1 Audio log 14, Circle 5, Arc 2 Audio log 15, Circle 5, Arc 3 Audio log 16, Circle 6, Arc 1 Audio log 17, Circle 6, Arc 2 Audio log 18, Circle 6, Arc 3 Audio log 19, Circle 7, Arc 1 Audio log 20, Circle 7, Arc 2 Audio log 21, Circle 7, Arc 3 Audio log 22, Circle 8, Arc 1 Audio log 23, Circle 8, Arc 2 Audio log 24, Circle 8, Arc 3 Audio log 25, Circle 9, Arc 1 Audio log 26, Circle 9, Arc 2 Audio log 27, Circle 9, Arc 3 Audio log 28, Circle 9, Arc 4 Audio log 29, Circle 9, Arc 5 Audio log 30, Circle 9, Arc 6 Trivia The audio logs have some references to Dante's Inferno. *There are 9 Circles of audio logs, correlating with the 9 circles of hell in the poem. ** Circle 1: Limbo *** This is the start of the story. Everyone around Sadie feels safe on Earth until the Covenant come, then they realize they are in Hell (which Sadie states). ** Circle 2: Lust *** Kinsler is overcome with lust, even though the world is about to be destroyed around him. ** Circle 3: Gluttony *** This circle contains Jonas, who is a very large butcher handing out food. ** Circle 4: Avarcie (theft) *** This circle is centered around the casino district, where many people are looting the casinos. ** Circle 5: Wrath and Sloth *** Sadie and Mike attempt to cross the bridge back towards the ONI building, only to be stopped by Kinsler (fallen angel guarding the gates.) An Olifant sent by Vergil (heaven sent angel) let's them pass safely. ** Circle 6: Heresy *** This circle is centered around Vergil the Huragok, who goes against the Covenant's faith and helps the humans. This is also where Tom the salesman reveals Sadie's position. ** Circle 7: Violence *** This circle is centered around a deranged officer who kills people inside the police station. He is eventually killed by a SWAT team. ** Circle 8: Fraud *** There are numerous fraud allusions, including Sadie faking she has a gun to have Vergil turned back on, and the Public Service Announcer who lies to give hope. ** Circle 9: Treason *** Kinsler returns for the third time, tricking Sadie in joining him by threatening her father. Even though she agrees to go with him, Kinsler kills her father. This also shows the killing of civilians by the police, who swore to protect them. *The thirtieth audio log is found in Dr. Endesha's office on the 9th sub-level of Data Hive. *The frozen area where you find the 30th audio log may be a reference to Cocytus, the 9th level of hell. *Vergil correlates to Virgil, who led Dante through the Nine Levels of Hell, just as Vergil leads Sadie, and then the Rookie, through New Mombasa. Links Internal *Sadie's Story External *GamesRadar's Audio Logs/Sadie's Story Walkthrough *An overview map of New Mombasa and locations of Audio Logs *An overview map of all the audio logs with in-depth videos and locations provided by Achievement Hunter from RoosterTeeth *Overiew map of New Mombasa and Audio Logs provided by NextgenWalkthroughs Sources Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:UNSC History